Family Remains
by XMishaMinionX
Summary: Destiel, AU! Dean learns from Mary that they will be fostering someone... that someone being the young Castiel Novack. Neither Dean or Castiel have good feelings about the road ahead, but they find themselves denying feelings that have developed since their first meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first time writing any kind of fan fic, so if you're unhappy with it, don't read it. I'm not the best writer out there, but I enjoy it from time to time. I do encourage you to at least try it though! I would love some criticism too :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Castiel listened to the springs of his mattress creak under his weight as he sat down. He rubbed his eyes and laid down with a sigh.

Life wasn't exactly "peachy" for the 15 year old Castiel Novack. Living in random foster homes every couple months, only to pack up and move back to the orphanage was exhausting. He'd only been back a few days when Mr. Crowley, the director of the orphanage, kindly informed him that he would be moving once again.

Going to live with a new family was always rough. The few friends he had lived at the orphanage, and they moved just about as often as he did. Then there's the factor of the family. If they have other kids, pets…weird habits. But, the worst part? The new school.

Castiel wasn't the social type. Making friends was one thing that didn't come very easy to the teenager. Despite the fact that Castiel was always at the top of his class wherever he went, no one really paid much attention to the quiet blue eyed, brown haired loner. He might as well paint a target on his forehead.

"DINNER!"

Castiel heard Crowley call. With an exaggerated sigh, he raised himself from the paper thin bedding to join the rest of the teenage orphans for another dreadfully prepared dinner.

~.~.~.~

Dean placed another rose on the grave of his younger brother, letting a tear fall. Dean read the tombstone for the hundredth time before leaving his mom and dad to grieve.

**Adam Milligan Winchester**

**September 29****th 1990- September 4th1993**

**Son|Brother**

**Always Remembered, Always Loved**

As Dean walked back to the car, Sam caught up with him.

"Dean, do you think mom and dad are doing okay?"

it had been 10 months since the accident. Dean couldn't help but think it was his fault, no matter how many times anyone could tell him otherwise.

He was supposed to be watching him. He was only inside for a few minutes getting a drink, and he didn't hear the splash.

By the time Dean got outside, it was too late.

He dragged Adam out of the pool to try CPR after yelling to Sam to call 911.

Telling his parents was the worst part. Watching your mom fall apart because of something you could have prevented puts you in a dark place that multiple therapists and medicines couldn't even shed light on.

"They're doing fine. They just need a little more time adjusting."

with Sam only being 10 at the time of the accident, it was hard for him to understand the loss they'd suffered.

They both climbed in the car and patiently waited for their parents to finish, and doing so on a hot summer day in June was becoming more difficult by the minute, especially with Sam nagging the whole time.

"Hey Dean, you know what I wanna be when I grow up?"

Dean let out a grunt, while picking at them hem of his shirt, not really in the mood to converse with his younger brother.

"A lawyer."

Sam said with confidence, slowly wandering into a daze, thinking about his future as a lawyer.

"Well, shouldn't be too hard. You're already a bloodsucking leech."

Dean teased with a smile.

"Shut up jerk! You know you love me."

Sam jokingly threw him a seductive wink.

Dean just tousled his hair, knowing that Sam _was _the one that got him through the worst part, after the accident. He cared for his little brother more than anything, and knew he had to stay strong for him.

Dean's thought was interrupted with the opening of a car door, and soon, they were on their way home.

As they pulled into the driveway, Mary, their mom, finally spoke the first words since they stopped at the cemetery.

"Why don't you boys don't get washed up for dinner. We have something very special to share with you guys tonight!"

She said with a wide smile, glancing over at John, their dad.

Dean stole a glance at Sam, who was looking at his older brother in confusion. The last time Mary said that, it was to announce the arrival of their new brother.

As Dean and Sam were climbing the stairs of their two story home in Lawrence, Kansas, Sam spoke up, which Dean was expecting.

"So… what do you think it is?"

Sam said, treading carefully. He could tell Dean was a little down after their visit to Adam.

"I don't know Sam, maybe they've finally decided to trade you for a new dog."

Dean replied sarcastically, although a little bit of annoyance laced his tone.

Truth was, he was just as curious as Sam.

_What COULD they want? Especially after a visit like that._

He thought, as he felt the nerves bubble inside his stomach.

~.~.~.~

"Dinner was great, Mary."

John said, throwing his napkin on top of his half eaten pile of corn.

"Thanks dear."

Mary replied, a little bit giddy. Sam and Dean exchanged another nervous glance at each other.

"It's been so hard to keep it in! I'm so excited to tell you boys what me and your dad have decided."

She grabbed her husband's hand, lovingly. John responding with a smile. Dean saw something in his forced smile, though. Almost like something he didn't want to happen was about to be let out into the open.

"Me and your father have been discussing this for a while, and we've finally come to a decision. We're… going to be foster parents!"

Mary let out a sigh of relief and prepared herself for the repercussions.

"Is this about Adam?"

Dean blurted out, without even thinking. He watched his mother's smile fade, knowing the damage he probably just did to his mom's heart.

"Excuse me for a moment."

She murmured quietly while standing up and quickly making her way to the bedroom.

"Dean Winchester! Do you realize how much thought your mother has put into this? This was a big decision for her to make, and she was very nervous about telling you. Please, do not be so close-minded and give it a chance, just to make your mother happy. When she comes back in here, apologize. Is that clear?"

Dean couldn't argue with his dad, and quietly sighed, defeated.

"Yes sir."

Just as he finished, Mary made her way back into the dining room.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm just a pessimist. Don't mind me. I'm glad you're doing this. I think it'll be good for you."

He said with a forced smile.

As he got up started to hike up to his bedroom, he began to think about what it might be like. Maybe it would be someone his age, someone he could get along with. He promised himself to have an open heart about it, and not totally shut the person out.

Hey, maybe it doesn't have to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean chewed at the eraser of his pencil nervously.

"Mr. Winchester, would you like to tell me what the capitol of Thailand is?"

Mr. Edlund asked with a sarcastic smirk, hoping to catch him off guard. Dean though, was used to teachers always trying to humiliate him.

It's not typical of adults to actually like the most popular guy in school. The ones that always get themselves in trouble, but somehow manage to get away with it.

"Bangcock."

Dean said with a small pause after 'Bang'. He smiled and winked, basking in the praise of his classmates.

Mr. Edlund patiently waited for the laughter to die down, with determination in his eyes. Dean knew it was a matter of time before he would actually get himself in real trouble, but right now, that was the least of his concerns.

It had been a week since his mother broke the news about fostering, and after school would be the moment of truth.

The last week had been spent accessorizing and adding furniture to the empty room next to Dean's. Sam and Dean knew their parents found out the day before who they would be fostering, but they decided to make it a surprise for the brothers, which absolutely was not helping their indifferent attitude on the whole thing.

The shrill tone of the bell pulled Dean from his thoughts. He began to gather his jacket from the back of his chair, seeing as he never carried any books. School was definitely not his strong suit.

He felt a hand graze his shoulder, and turned around, startled.

"BRO! Friday night! Parties? Girls? BOOZE…?"

Dean's closest friend Ash almost shouted, extra emphasis on 'booze'.

Ash was the closest friend Dean had, but they both knew it was a forced friendship. Being the most popular person at Truman High School pretty much means all your friendships are kind of expected.

There are no real friends in popularity.

"Sorry dude, today's the big day."

Dean said, pretending to be disappointed, when truth is, he was tired of the party scene.

Ash gave him a confused look before the realization hit him.

"Oh yeah! You're getting a new baby brother."

Ash poked at Dean's arm teasingly before Dean snapped back, telling him to screw off before making his way out of the school doors and towards the busses that lined the side of the school.

Dean climbed in reluctantly, not wanting to arrive home, knowing what would be waiting when he got there.

~.~.~.~

Castiel chucked his last bag into the trunk of Mr. Crowley's car. Not that he had many bags anyway.

As he slumped into the front seat of the Infiniti, Crowley gave him a hard look.

"C'mon lad, don't be so negative about it. You might actually like this one! They've got two boys, 11 and 15. Hell, you might even meet a girl at this new school, eh?"

Crowley had a hard time trying to cheer Castiel up, he had a hard time trying to cheer ANYONE up, thanks to his Scottish background, but at least he was trying. Castiel appreciated that.

"Yeah, maybe."

Castiel huffed, not looking away from outside his window.

It was rainy outside, and Castiel loved the dreary weather, always had. Something about the way the light beamed from behind the dark clouds whenever it got the chance. It reminded him that behind every dark cloud was something beautiful. Thinking about this gave him a glimmer of hope.

They pulled away from the wayward orphanage, ready for the 45 minute drive through Lawrence, and Castiel thought, maybe there's a snowball's chance this might actually be a good thing for once.

~.~.~.~

Dean climbed off the bus and began to stride, prideful, to his house.

_Maybe,_ Dean thought, _if I act like I run the place, he, or she, will just leave me the hell alone._

Seemed like a good idea at the time. But maybe it was just his nervous brain spewing out ridiculous thoughts.

Dean slammed the door and tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch. The house smelled of lavender scented candles, something the house only smelled like whenever mom was done cleaning for a guest.

"Dean, honey, is that you?"

Dean heard his mom yell out to him from her bedroom. He put a fake smile on and replied sweetly, knowing it would mean a lot to his mom to know her son wasn't upset about her decision.

"Yeah, mom!"

Dean called back, grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl in the kitchen, and peeling back the thin yellow shell incasing the fruit.

He was happy to see that the kid wasn't quite there yet.

_Maybe mom changed her mind._

He thought, knowing it was a stretch.

Just as he went to throw the half eaten banana away, he heard the sound of an engine pulling up to the curb out front.

Dean braced himself for what he's been dreading for the past seven days.

~.~.~.~

"Ready to get the awkward part out of the way?"

Crowley mocked as he through the car in park.

Castiel just glared at the house, getting his first judgmental thoughts out of the way.

They take care of their yard, sign of an active father. Decent, clean car in the driveway. Garden, common past-time for a stay at home mom. Stray football in the middle of the lawn.

_Great. Typical teenage boys. This is going to be WONDERFUL._

Only being there five minutes and already realizing this wasn't going to be any different definitely put a damper on his mood, like it was a good one in the first place.

He tugged the handle on the door and yanked it open, smelling the wet grass and rain in the air. Crowley handed over his bags, and they began their walk to the front door.

~.~.~.~

Dean watched from the living room window as an older looking guy, and who, apparently, was his new "brother".

He quickly observed the teenager closely, noting that he was, in fact, around his age. He wore jeans, white Nikes, and a worn AC/DC tee.

That is definitely a good start.

The kid was actually a good looking guy. He had a mass of dark brown, almost black hair, sticking up in all directions as if he just rolled out of bed.

He saw the look on his new brothers face and wondered if they were sharing some of the same feelings.

They finally rang the doorbell, and Mary squealed, and instructed Dean to get his father from the garage to meet their new guest.

Dean slowly walked to the garage door, only to have it quickly opened in his face as he reached for the doorknob, almost hitting him.

"Sorry son, are they here?"

John said breathlessly, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't hear a little bit of panic in his voice.

"Uh, yeah."

Dean replied with a slightly confused look on his face.

He heard the first voices coming from the living room, first his mom, introducing herself, and the sound of a think Scottish accent

John hurried past Dean, but Dean stayed put for a little while longer, collecting his thoughts before going to introduce himself.

When he started to finally make way to the living room, he heard the other voice. Low and husky, even for a teenager.

"Dean!"

Mary shouted as Dean rounded the corner.

"This is Castiel Novack, and his orphanage director, Mr. Crowley."

Dean smirked, remembering the Ozzy song titled Mr. Crowley, before leaning in to first shake the hand of the director, then Castiel's, nodding to each of them.

When Dean turned to get a good look at Castiel, he had to grunt to hide the short stop of his breath.

His eyes.

They were bluer than the oceans in Fiji. They were quite honestly the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Dean, why don't you show Castiel to his room while we talk with Mr. Crowley?"

John suggested to him, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean had to say, quietly, to hide the cracking of his voice.

He grabbed one of Castiel's bags and motioned for him to follow close behind. Dean finally spoke when they were out of earshot of the adults.

"Um, Sam will be home in about 40 minutes… he's still in middle school… He's cool though. Not an annoying little brother."

Dean said, keeping his eyes on the stairs, not looking behind him, to avoid awkwardness.

"That sounds pleasant."

Castiel replied nervously.

_Pleasant?_

Dean took note of his strange vocabulary, dropping the bag on the floor, just beyond the doorway of Castiel's room.

"Well, here it is… my room is right there, Sam's is there, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall."

Dean pointed with every room he described.

Castiel nodded, then looked at Dean for some sort of direction as to what to say or do. Dean took the opportunity of the alone time to lay down the ground rules.

"Alright look, I know you don't want to be here, and I'm not too keen on the idea of having a new brother either, so if we just stay out of each other's way, we can get through this with minimal awkwardness. I'm only being nice to make my mom happy, which she really needs right now, so you'll be sure and be nice to her too. Am I clear on everything?"

Castiel nodded, slightly taken aback.

_What a dick. _Castiel thought. _This is going to be just as bad as I imagined. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola MishaMigos! Thanks so much to everyone who has subscribed, favorited, and reviewed my story! **

**I hate that ! had to make Dean such a dick to poor Cassy :( but things change! (trust me, I hated hurting Cas too)**

**My original plan was to upload a chapter once a day, but i may break my own promise and write a little bit more frequently ;) **

**Please keep up with the R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the weekend had been spent avoiding one-another as best as they could.

After Castiel and Dean's altercation Friday evening, they hadn't said much to each other, aside from the usual head-nod when passing each other around the house, or the quiet 'Goodmorning's at breakfast, which occurred strictly to please Mary, and to make things a bit less uncomfortable.

Sam, on the other hand, was head over heals for the new family member.

As luck would have it, Castiel is quite the nerd, just like Sammy, automatically giving Sam a new friend, which Dean didn't think was all that great.

They had numerous conversations about history, famous writers from the early 18th century, and Angel folklore, which for some reason, Castiel sure knew a lot about.

Monday morning was fast approaching, and Castiel was dreading it.

If Dean's "ground rules" weren't enough to emotionally injure a sensitive Castiel, now he had a new school, filled with new jerks to look forward too, and no one to stick by.

"Castiel, sweetheart, you are going to take the bus tomorrow morning with Dean. It arrives at 6:30, so make sure you're ready then. John will still be asleep, but I will be up to make you breakfast. Is that alright?"

Mary looked at Castiel with kind eyes. She was concerned he was going to have a terrible first day and hate it there.

Truth is, Castiel already hated it there, but he would never tell Mary. She was so nice to him. All she wanted to do was make him happy, and Castiel had never felt so loved.

"Yes Mrs. Winchester-"

"MARY!" She interrupted,

"Please, you're making me sound old, Castiel! Plus, you are living with us, we should at least be on a first name basis!"

Castiel smirked.

"Mary," he repeated, "I don't usually have breakfast before school, you really don't have to get up so early for me…"

He looked down, shying away. For some reason, he always felt like a burden to other people. The feeling never went away, no matter whom he was with.

"Don't be silly, Castiel, I've been doing this for years, it really is no problem. I enjoy making the one's I love happy!"

Castiel was so astonished at how nice she was to him… how nice she was in general.

As Castiel plopped down next to Sam on the couch, reaching for the remote, Dean sat upstairs on his bed.

He flipped through his favorite nude mag, as Play With Fire by the Rolling Stones spilled out of his speakers across the room.

He had been hold-up in his room lately, and Sam was curious.

He heard the handle on his door jiggle, and sat up on his bed, quickly shoving the magazine titled _Busty Asian Beauties_ under his pillow.

He sat up awkwardly, ears starting to burn hot from nerves.

"Dean…?"

The sound of Sam's voice came from behind the cracked door, and Dean relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Sammy, will you please KNOCK?"

Dean said, furious.

"Sorry… I just wanted to talk about Castiel-"

Dean immediately cut him off, hearing Castiel's name.

"Sam, just stop. I'm not going to talk about it. You know I don't want him here, lets just leave it at that, okay? Goodnight."

Dean blurted out, laying back down on his bed, pulling the magazine out from under his pillow, opening back up to the place he left off.

"But Dean, if you would just talk to him for a few minutes! He's a really nice guy!"

"Sorry Sam, I don't speak geek. You two get along great. We have nothing in common anyway."

Dean was tired of talking about this. He tried ignoring Sam, but there more he tried to shut him out, the louder Sam spoke.

"Well Dean, you never know unless you say more than two words to him."

Sam shut his door before Dean could take another jab at him, getting the last word in.

Dean thought about what Sam said, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, Sam was right. If he acts like this Castiel's whole stay, it's just going to make things worse.

Dean turned his light off, stripped out of his clothes, and gathered under his bed sheets, tossing himself to the side violently.

_Ahh, Shit. Sammy's right._ He thought. _I'm actually going to have to talk to the dude._

~.~.~.~

"You have everything you need, right?"

Castiel shook his head at Mary, before she shoved him out the front door.

"Hurry, you're going to be late! DEAN, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? GET DOWN HERE NOW AND WALK CASTIEL TO THE BUS STOP."

Mary yelled up the stairs.

"Mom, chill out, I'm coming!"

Dean yelled back, annoyed at his over protective mother.

Dean threw himself out the door, following behind Castiel, hurrying himself to the bus stop.

They walked up right as the bus pulled up next to them, opening it's doors with a _pfft._

"Hey, uh… he's new. He's riding with me from now on."

Dean said to the driver, keeping his eyes on the bus floor.

The driver huffed in response.

Dean took his usual seat next to Ash, leaving Castiel to fend for himself.

"Hey bro… WOAH is that your new brother! He looks totally stoned."

Ash said, sounding pretty stoned himself.

Dean chuckled in response, needing a little bit of humor to lighten the load he's been carrying.

"Dude, shut up, he's alright. Kind of quiet. Sam loves him."

The rest of the bus ride was spent listening to Dean and Ash laugh it up, earning a few glances from the driver, while Castiel sat quietly, watching as the world rushed by him in a blur.

It was ridiculous Castiel even had to go to school. There was only two weeks left. None of the teachers where even doing anything these last few weeks, it was pointless. But still, Castiel was thankful it would only be a few weeks of torture from his new school.

His thoughts where cut short by the stopping of the bus. He had been so deep in his thought that he hadn't noticed that they were now sitting outside of the high school.

Castiel looked around the courtyard to see all the students from Truman High, talking with each other. He sighed, noticing nothing was different from any of the other schools.

He climbed out of the bus hesitantly, wanting to run to the back, curl into a ball, and stay there for the rest of his life.

He watched Dean stride in front of him, noting that every girl that was in sight of him swooned as soon has he passed by them.

_Oh, so my roommate is THAT GUY. _

Dean walked up to a few other good-looking guys and gave them all a mixture of fist bumps and high-fives.

Castiel made his way to the front office to collect his schedule and a map of the school.

It was a big ass school, to say the least, and Castiel was a little worried he would get lost.

Castiel wasn't paying attention to where he walked, looking around the huge building, and ran rigth into someone, feeling a sharp pain erupt in his shoulder from the blow.

"SHIT, sorry…"

Castiel mumbled, dropping to his knees to help the stranger collect his books.

"Hey, I know that lost puppy look… you're new here aren't you?"

Castiel looked up quickly, realizing the person he was talking to had a thick british accent, which wasn't too common in the middle of Kansas.

Castiel nodded quickly, averting his eyes. He always thought eye contact was too personal. He could read people better than anyone else, almost like looking into their soul, with just one look into their eyes. Needless to say, he often avoided it as much as possible.

"Well, I'm Balthazar." The stranger said, sticking his hand out for Castiel to shake, which he did gingerly. "Who are you?"

"Castiel." He murmured quietly.

Balthazar's eyes lit up.

"HEY we both have angelic names! You're named after Cassiel… the angel of Saturday right? I'm just named after some random angel."

Castiel looked at him, surprised he knew so much about angels. Not many people studied the myth like he did.

"That's nice. What part of England are you from?"

Castiel asked nervously, trying to make conversation, and possibly a friend.

"Leeds. Wee town smack in the middle of the good ol' UK."

Just as he finished his sentence, the bell rang, serving as a less awkward goodbye.

"Well, that's our queue. Maybe I'll see you around, eh?"

Castiel nodded a quick goodbye and continued his way to the office, a little more confident than he had been before.

~.~.~.~

Dean took his seat for the thousandth time in Mr. Edlund's class. Last class of the day and he'd been able to avoid Castiel this whole time, which he couldn't decide was a good or bad thing.

Just as his though trailed off, he saw a nervous looking figure appear in the doorway.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Edlund, take any seat you would like." Mr. Edlund said with a smile.

Castiel's eyes scanned the room, landing on Balthazar in the corner. The knot that had appeared in his stomach immediately untwisted itself at the sight of his new -and only- friend.

He made his way to the empty seat next to Balthazar, almost not noticing Dean as he passed him. He gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before sitting down.

"You know him?" Balthazar said astonished.

Castiel hesitated, almost denying his relations with Dean, before speaking.

"He's my foster brother…"

Balthazar's eyes widened almost inhumanely.

"CASTIEL, Dean is the most popular guy in this school, do you realize how much ass you can get hanging around that old bloke?"

Castiel listened to Balthazar rant, taking in the information carefully.

"I don't think Dean and I will be of close contact."

Just then Ash made his grand entrance into the classroom, noticing Castiel sitting in the corner next to Balthazar.

"Hey look, two freaks in a pod."

Castiel can take shit for himself, but he despised when people judged others. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a sound out, Dean stood angrily, closing in on Ash.

"He is not a freak. He just has intelligence, which you probably wouldn't be able to spell even if you had a dictionary in front of you."

Ash stared back at Dean, slack-jawed.

"Dean… I…. but you and I… we're friends? Why are you defending this creep? This social suicide, dude, what are you thinking?"

Dean kept a stern look, not wavering.

"Oh come on, Ash. We're not real friends. I know it, you know it. Now that we have that out of the way, Castiel is not a creep. He's quiet, conservative. He's not a loud mouth smart-ass who couldn't score a chick if he was the last man on earth."

Dean was growling by the end of his speech. He looked back at Castiel, knowing that what he just did was going to stir up some major shit.

Castiel just stared back at him, cocking his head, confused.

When Dean saw that, he couldn't help but think how cute it was. He shook his head, putting the thought aside.

_What the hell, Dean? Keep it together, faggot. You like chicks. _Dean thought to himself.

"Gentleman, please take your seats."

Mr. Edlund interrupted with a stern voice, before Ash could say anymore.

Castiel stared at his hands for the rest of the class, occasionally looking up at Dean, staring at his back for a moment, before realizing what he was doing. He was… thankful, that someone cared enough to stand up for him.

That gave Castiel other thoughts as well.

Dean looked straight ahead the whole time, not daring to sneak a glance at Castiel, who he could feel boring his eyes into the back of his head.

He had no idea what just happened.

Dean didn't even think about it. He just heard Ash and before he could think, he was telling his closest "friend" off. Like it was instinct or… something told him that he needed to watch out for Castiel.

But both of them knew going home that day was going to bring an unavoidable conversation neither were that excited about having.

* * *

**FINALLY we get to the good part! But not the best part ;) At least they'll be conversing now! **

**Thanks for reading! XOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat in separate seats on the bus home.

Dean was thankful Ash didn't show on the bus that evening. Knowing Ash, he probably would've tried to continue the fight that had begun in their 7th period English class.

Dean and Castiel watched out the windows beside them, wishing they didn't have to go back home and talk about whatever happened.

Dean had already started to plan out what the conversation was going to be like.

He would just tell him that what he said was just a random act of kindness, and not to be expecting anymore outbursts like that.

The bus reached it's destination quicker than either of them had hoped. Both Castiel and Dean stood, making their way to the front of the bus, avoiding eye contact with one another.

They silently walked back to the house, both taking notice that there was no car in the driveway. Dean panicked, knowing that the only time that happened was when mom was shopping… and dad was at working… the observation made Dean come to a awful conclusion.

They were home alone.

They walked through the front door, Dean violently throwing his jacket on the coat rack while Castiel looked at him with disgust, wondering how he could be so unappreciative and arrogant.

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

Dean said, breaking the awkward silence.

Castiel was surprised he was being so forward about it. He didn't peg Dean as the "share your feelings" kind of guy.

"Umm-"

Castiel began to speak, but Dean cut him off before he could say much more.

"Look, I… I don't really know what happened. I just, all the sudden was defending your sorry ass. Castiel, despite what you may think, I'm not a total douche-canoe. Just… this whole foster thing… its different. I didn't know what to expect. After everything-"

Castiel's curiosity peaked.

"Everything?"

He blurted, immediately recoiling, after realizing how nosy the question was, especially since Dean and him weren't exactly close.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own damn business."

Dean snapped, not expecting Castiel to say much of anything during his little rant.

Castiel looked at his feet, hurt that he could barley even speak in his own house without being shot down.

Dean sighed.

"Dude, I'm sorry, okay? I've just… I've been through a lot of shit, and it's left me sour. I don't mean to take it out on you, it just… happens."

Dean looked up at Castiel, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. He only looked up briefly.

"I understand, Dean. And I apologize for asking such a personal question as well."

Castiel pushed past Dean, making his way to the room that was supposedly "his".

"Wait, wait…"

Dean began, stopping Castiel.

Dean had no idea what was about to happen. For some reason he was saying before thinking a lot lately.

Castiel turned his head slightly, indicating that he was paying attention.

"I saw that uh… you wear band shirts."

Castiel turned completely, eyes widening slightly.

"Why, is that no longer the modern trend?"

Dean chuckled lightly, looking up at Castiel's confused face, before realizing that he wasn't kidding. He immediately stopped laughing, careful not to offend him in any more than he already had.

"NO! No, I was just going to say that they're decent bands… no one appreciates the good old classics anymore. Its all punk and alternative crap."

Castiel's mouth curled up into a small smile as his face relaxed.

"I listen to what takes me away, and brings me to happiness. Over the years one particular band, Motley Crue, has really seemed to grow on me. I like when songs can make you forget reality for a moment."

Castiel said quietly, realizing he was probably blabbing mindlessly, boring Dean, but much to Castiel's surprise, Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of Motley Crue.

"Yeah, man! The Crue! They've always been one of my favorites too."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, debating on what to say.

"I've got the original _Too Fast For Love_ tape in my room, if you maybe wanted to listen to it…?"

Dean felt like he was trying to ask a girl out on a date.

_Why is this so hard to do? He's just one guy, for Christ's sake._

Castiel's heart fluttered in his chest when Dean invited him up into his room to hang out, like actual friends. Castiel was a little caught of guard at Dean's attempt at being nice. The only problem was that Castiel couldn't tell if Dean was just trying to be nice to make up for snapping at him earlier, or if he truly wanted to be Castiel's friend.

Castiel nodded, silently hoping in his heart it was to be his friend.

~.~.~.~

"This is my favorite!"

Dean shouted over the loud music, playing the air drums to the intro of_ Hot For Teacher._

They had already blown through the _Too Fast For Love _album, and where now enjoying the riffs of Eddie Van Halen from the album _1984._

Castiel laughed at Dean's impersonation.

Dean stopped when he heard the creak of his door opening.

"Boys?"

Mary asked cautiously before opening the door all the way to find the two boys sitting across the room from each other. She smiled widely, happy to see the two of them were spending time together.

Dean quickly turned the music down.

"Sorry mom, no one was home, we were just-"

"Oh, no need to explain your self honey." Mary said, not wanting to let anything get between the two of them, especially since they were finally starting to talk.

"I hate to ruin you guys' bonding time, but dinner will be ready In an hour and I need you guys washed up with homework completed by then, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Dean and Castiel both said simultaneously.

Mary smiled at them once more before turning away to head downstairs to start dinner.

"I guess I'll see you when we gather at dinner then?"

Dean stood up, heading over to grab his Biology textbook from the oak desk in the corner of his room, glancing at Castiel as he made his way out the door.

"Yeah, see you then, Cas."

Castiel looked up at Dean, as he did the same at Castiel.

"Uh, I don… if you-"

Dean fidgeted nervously.

_Where the hell did you get Cas from?_

He thought to himself.

Castiel looked down, thoughtfully.

"I've never been given a nickname before."

Castiel thought a moment more before looking back up to meet Dean's eyes, making Dean's stomach do a little flip.

"I like it, Dean. You may call me that if you wish."

Dean nodded, giving Castiel the queue to head back to his room to start on his assignment.

Dean couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside. Truth is, he had a great time listening to those old albums with Castiel.

_Is this what a friendship is really like?_

Dean thought to himself, not knowing that Castiel was having very similar feelings in the room next to him.

Neither could focus on their homework, their feelings distracting them the whole time.

~.~.~.~

Dean and Castiel took their seats at the dinner table, both of them noticing the two empty seats, and looked up at Mary, questioningly.

"John is staying late at the garage, and Sam is studying at a friends down the street, its just us for tonight."

Mary said enthusiastically, placing the food in the middle of the table, gesturing to them to hand her their plates, slapping the well prepared food on them.

"So, I see you guys are getting along alright?"

Dean stiffened, shooting his mom a look that seemed to say, _"Mom, I am fifteen, not four, LEAVE IT."_

She returned the glare with an apologetic smile.

Castiel spoke, surprising Dean.

"I have a feeling that he will be of good company."

Dean smiled to himself, beginning to love the way Castiel spoke.

Beginning to love hearing him speak, period.

* * *

**FINALLY, BONDING TIME! lol :) I was excited to write this chapter, knowing there was going to be lot more dialogue in the later chapters. **

**R&R! **

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lateness guys! was acting up!**

**So I wanna a say before you read this chapter that it's a little broken up, and I'm sorry the transitions aren't all that smooth :( I'm not the best of writers. I try though!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

It was Thursday evening in the Winchester house, and Castiel and Dean had spent almost every day after school together.

Castiel was starting to bring Dean out of his darkness. No one had been able to do that at all since the accident, not even Sammy.

Dean realized in the past few days what a friend really was, and he loved it.

Except, not in the way he was friends with Sam. No, this was a different feeling, but Dean couldn't place it yet.

Cas, though, never had a true friend, so all of it was new to him.

Though he shared the feeling.

Dean had pretty much managed to avoid Ash for the most part, but he knew Ash was right when he told him it was social suicide, what he was doing. Truth be told, though?

Dean didn't care.

Now that he had a real friend, he didn't mind giving it all up for Cas. Dean knew there was something special about Cas, and he was determined to figure out what this feeling he had was.

"DEAN, focus, please."

Castiel was tutoring Dean, which Mary insisted upon.

"CAAASSS, I don't WANNA solve for X. He needs to learn how to solve his own problems."

Castiel kept a serious face, not giving any satisfaction to Dean.

Dean, realizing Cas wasn't going to cut him any slack anytime soon, pretended to be in focus.

"You're not gonna be able to coast by on your dashing good looks anymore, Dean."

Castiel said, winking playfully.

Being around Dean so often lately has made Cas loosen up a little, and not be so proper all of the time. He'd even made a few jokes. Not great one's, but it was a start.

Dean chuckled, satisfied Castiel was acting like a normal teenager for once.

"Hey, you're not doing so bad yourself, kiddo. Girls must be all over you wherever you move, right?"

Dean said, his eyebrow twitching up, causing Castiel's stomach to do a little flip.

'This may come as a shock to you, desperado, but I'm quite the 'freak' in highschool."

Dean mockingly gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"I've never even kissed anyone…"

Castiel added quietly, embarrassed about his confession.

"What? You've never experienced the joys of sexual intercourse?"

Dean acted like it was the end of the world. Dean had his fair share of girls. Even took a few virginities, knowing it destroyed the lucky girl's well-being. Not that he really cared.

Castiel didn't laugh with him.

"I know, I'm a loser. I just want my first kiss to be special. To someone I genuinely care about. Same goes for my virginity."

Dean's surprised expression morphed into admiration. He wished he had the strength to do something like that.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, letting silence fill the space between them, indicating the end of their conversation.

"I think the rest of my family is really going to like you Cas. When they come over this weekend, you should-"

Castiel gasped quietly, making Dean stop. He looked up at Dean as horror filled his big blue eyes.

"What… did you just say?"

"Um, the family, they're coming over this weekend for a barbeque… to meet you. You didn't know?"

Dean asked confused, as Castiel quickly shook his head in response.

"What dude, it's not that big of a deal. They're just people. Afraid they won't like you?"

Dean mocked, poking at Castiel's shoulder, though his expression didn't change, answering Dean's question.

"BRO, don't be stupid. They're gonna freaking LOVE you!"

Castiel twiddled his thumbs, pausing before responding.

"I do not usually do well with families."

He said, his "proper voice" coming back. Dean noticed he did that whenever they where talking about something really serious.

"Cas," Dean began, placing a hand on Castiel's right shoulder. "just be yourself, that's who I like."

Castiel smiled up at Dean, happy he had someone to comfort him.

~.~.~.~

"Dean…?"

A soft voice filled the silence of Dean's room as the door creaked open.

"Dean, are you up?"

Dean stirred, awakened by a frightened voice. Shortly after a loud bang of thunder erupted from outside the window.

Dean heard a shriek, followed by the fast pounding of footsteps. Before Dean could asses the situation, he felt a weight falling on him. He took a moment to realize someone had just jumped in bed with him.

"…Cas? Is that you?"

Dean asked confused. Before he could answer another roll of thunder shook the house, and suddenly the intruder was burying his head into Dean's shoulder, obviously terrified of the thunder.

Although the situation was a bit odd, Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Cas, are you scared of thunder?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, his blue eyes boring into Dean's emerald ones with fear.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay buddy, I gotcha."

Dean comforted Castiel, cradling his head, brows furrowed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Castiel lifted his head to look into Dean's gorgeous green eyes.

"I find you very attractive, Dean and I can't seem to stop thinking about you."

Dean couldn't help but smile at how cute Castiel was at that moment. Wearing a worn t-shirt and boxers, his hair sticking up in all different directions like he just ran his hands through it.

"Is that right?"

Dean asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Castiel. He lowered his voice, making shivers run down Castiel's spine whenever he spoke. His eyes glassed over, taking the moment to a whole new level.

"You're not the only one, Castiel."

At that moment, Dean never felt so alive inside. His brain was screaming so many different things at him. He seized the moment, leaning in slowly.

His lips met Castiel's with a spark. They were in this perfect moment of silent lucidity, just the two of them. Nothing could bother them, nothing could make them any less happy then they were at that moment.

Dean gasped, sitting up in bed, panting heavily. He looked down to find the space next to him empty, and the light coming through his blinds to be sunlight, not lightening.

He'd only been dreaming.

Disappointment flooded him at that thought. He laid back down on his pillow, remembering the vivid dream, with the uncomfortable feeling of longing beginning to tug at his stomach painfully.

He threw back the covers, exposing his boxers. He made his way sleepily to the bathroom, thinking of the hot shower he would take to clear his mind.

He opened the door quickly, feeling a thick wall of humid heat hit him like a ton of bricks.

"SHIT."

Castiel muttered, throwing the towel over himself. Dean chuckled.

"WHOA, sorry dude, didn't know anyone was in here. Don't worry, I didn't see anything."

Dean winked at Castiel, making butterflies alight in his stomach.

"No problem, I'll be out of your way."

Castiel said with a nod, pushing past Dean to his room.

_Dude needs to lighten up._

Dean thought to himself.

~.~.~.~

The sound of the doorbell filled the Winchester home. Castiel growned.

"Be a man! It's just a few adults."

Dean tried.

"Bobby, how are ya? Not layin off the pie I see?"

They heard John joke from the other room.

"That's Bobby, long time family friend, works with dad at the garage. His wife passed away before Sam and I were born. Murdered. Some jackass stole her purse then stabbed her in an alleyway."

Castiel gasped.

"That's awful!"

Dean nodded, not one for talking about death.

"Well, better go in there and introduce yourself."

Castiel shot Dean a pleading glance, before Dean grabbed him and practically dragged him into the other room.

"Bobby, meet Castiel Novack."

Bobby's eyebrows raised.

"Castiel? As in the guardian angel Cassiel?"

Castiel's eyes lit up.

"You know about angel lore?"

Bobby chuckled at his surprised face.

"Son, I know everything from angel lore to wendigo lore."

Dean gave Castiel a look, as if to say,

_See? Told you It wouldn't be that bad._

~.~.~.~

After all the introductions had been made to different members of the family along with friends, Dean and Castiel sat out on the porch.

"Your family is very kind. I'm lucky to be apart of it."

Dean smiled, heart sinking at the word _family_. The fact they were family restricted them from being anything more than that; family.

Castiel looked over at Dean, cocking his head.

"Dean, you look troubled."

Dean's expression didn't change.

"I'm always troubled."

He looked up at Castiel's worried expression.

"Hey, there's a diner up the road a ways, walking distance. Feeling up for a little pie?"

"I've never tried pie."

Dean looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. How could someone not have tried the great invention that is pie? This was absurd.

Dean's expression went from surprised to determined. He grabbed Castiel's wrist, yanking off the front porch.

"Let's go." Dean growled.

~.~.~.~

Dean stared at Castiel as he took his very first bite of pie, wanting to see the priceless expression on his face when he bit into the gooey goodness.

Castiel couldn't understand why Dean had made such a fuss about it… until his lips closed on the fork.

His eyes widened greatly, taking in taste of the cinnamon and apple on his tongue.

Dean smiled pridefully, knowing he just introduced someone new into the glorious world of pie.

Dean took a bite of his own pie he ordered with extra whipped cream.

He moaned as he chewed the pie with his mouth closed, making Castiel stop his chewing to look up at Dean.

There was a bit of whipped cream in the corner of Dean's mouth, and Castiel had to fight the urge to lean forward and clean it off with the swipe of his tongue.

Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel staring at him nervously. Dean gave him a look, making Castiel break his stare and start to fidget with his fork.

"Umm…"

Castiel said, pointing to the corner of his mouth. Dean grabbed his napkin and cleaned it off slowly, knowing that Castiel wasn't just looking cause he had a little something on his face.

Dean knew in that moment that whatever that mysterious feeling he had for Castiel was mutual.

Something had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating as much as I should have! Busy life of a teenager :p I'll try and make it up to you guys by submitting another chapter today.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope to see more ;)**

**Thanks for reading as well!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

After Dean and Castiel got pie that Saturday, Dean had been extra friendly with him.

He'd been trying to get Castiel to show him any other signs of more than just friendly feelings. Castiel noticed the difference in Dean.

Friday had come back around, and the week had been spent studying, goofing around, and stealing longing glances at each other.

"Why've you been acting so weird?"

Castiel asked out of the blue, catching Dean off guard. Dean's mind started to scramble, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I just can't stop swimming in your deep blue eyes, Mr. Novack."

Dean leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel knew Dean was just joking around, but his cheeks started to turn rosy anyway. After all, the truth is spoken in just.

And that definitely was the truth.

Both of them jumped, hearing the loud chime of the grandfather clock downstairs, passed down from Mary's father, Samuel, when he passed away.

Dean looked up, and Castiel saw an estranged look in his emerald eyes, worry starting to grow in his blue one's.

"You know what that chime means? Midnight. That also means mom and dad are asleep."

Dean's lips curled into a vicious smile. Castiel approached the subject with caution.

"Dean… what incredibly ridiculous thing are you planning…?"

Castiel's heart started to beat a lot faster, fear and excitement heating up in his chest.

Dean couldn't hold the excitement in any longer, and a big toothy grin broke across his face.

"C'mon."

Dean said standing, putting a hand on the small of Castiel's back, ushering him out of the door.

~.~.~.~

"Dean, do not tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do."

Castiel said quickly and quietly, using his "proper voice".

Dean waved a set of keys in Castiel's face.

"Not me, WE."

Castiel started with the murmuring of _No_'sand _This isn't right_'s, but Dean ignored his pleas, before coming to a dead halt in front of the long, black, beautiful body betrothed in front of them.

Castiel stopped his muttering to look at Dean. His heart filled with another wave of warmth as he looked at Dean stare it the 67' Chevy Impala, breathless.

Castiel knew that someday, that bountiful beast would be his, and he would drive away from the small town of Lawrence, Kansas.

The warmth in Castiel's heart turned to ice with the thought of Dean leaving. He finally had a friend. A best friend at that. Someone to laugh with, someone who won't judge him, someone he could trust. He didn't want to loose that new-found feeling.

He was ripped from his thoughts as Dean threw him into the passenger side of the car, the smell of Jack Daniel's wafting as they pushed the air around when they slid onto the leather seats.

"Dean, I really don't-"

Castiel tried again, only to be cut off.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, PUSSY, WE'RE GOING!"

Dean shouted, startling Castiel. Even if Dean was kidding, it worked. He did as he was told, and let Dean do as he pleased.

Dean slid the key into the ignition, and gave it a tug, hearing the roar of the engine, not thinking ahead of time about the noise waking up his parents.

But it was too late now. He'd already gotten a taste, and was hungry for more.

He threw the car into reverse, and slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Where do you plan on going?"

Castiel asked with a smile, getting on Dean's good side. If they were going to get in trouble, he might as well have fun with it.

"Local make-out spot."

Dean said, not thinking. Castiel stiffened, hearing the last couple words.

"Oh, uhh… no, not cause of that, it's, on a cliff, it has a good view, that's all."

Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road. If you're going to be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. He isn't dumb enough to wreck his dad's precious baby. After all, it would be his one day, so he valued it just as much.

Castiel nodded, looking out of the window to his right.

After riding for about 10 minutes, the quiet tones of various 70's and 80's artist coming out of the speakers filling the silence.

Castiel was lost in his thoughts when he felt the car stop, and the engine click off.

"TA DA!"

Dean said, waving his arms at the sight in front of him.

Castiel's breath was taken away.

"It's beautiful Dean, thank you for bringing me here."

Dean looked over at Castiel to tell him something else, but before he could open his mouth, he caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were widened a little more than usual, because of the adrenaline rushing through his veins. They were sparkling in the light of the city below, and they were absolutely stunning.

Dean couldn't break his stare, even when Castiel stared back. Dean wasn't aware that he had been slowly sliding down the leather seat until his pinky touched Castiel's.

His breath was cut short, looking down, intertwining the two fingers.

Castiel looked at Dean, who was wearing the cutest expression. For a second, he realized he was leaning in, but caught himself before Dean noticed.

Dean cleared his throat, leaning back, unlinking their pinkies.

"Dean, you don't have to hide it anymore. Embrace what you're feeling. Don't be nervous, just go with your gut."

Dean looked away, not wanting any eye contact. He almost started talking to Castiel about it, but he caught himself.

"Sorry dude, no chick-flick moments."

Castiel sighed in defeat. Dean always got what he wanted.

"Eh?"

Dean was waving a flask in Castiel's face, smiling suggestively.

Castiel hesitated but, you know what? What the hell. If he was going to face the wrath of John, he might as well have a bit of liquid courage.

He took a long swig of whatever was in the little stainless steal container. Rum? Vodka? Doesn't matter. He didn't care.

He felt the burn of the liquid down his throat, and it felt great.

~.~.~.~

"Sh-h-h."

Dean tried to shush Castiel, laughing at the same time. Castiel wasn't even making noise. It was just Dean's drunken stupor.

Somehow Dean managed to sober up for the drive home, parking the Impala exactly where it was when the stepped foot in it, leaving it spotless.

Castiel helped Dean upstairs to his room. Castiel was not nearly as drunk as Dean was. He had some kind of holy alcohol tolerance.

Castiel helped Dean to his bed, and watched him as he attempted to take of his shoes, failing miserably. Castiel smiled, kneeling beside Dean's bed to help him.

Dean moaned in thanks and laid down on the bed, letting Castiel take care of him.

After getting off his shoes, socks, jacket, and belt, Castiel moved towards the door.

"CASSY, my jeeeeeaans?"

Dean moaned out with his eyes closed.

Castiel had considered doing that before getting up, but deciding against it, thinking he would be coming on too strong. Dean's plea seemed innocent enough, though.

He walked back over with his shoulders slumped, beginning to quickly undo the zipper, as to avoid Dean thinking that Castiel was lingering.

Even though Castiel wanted to so badly.

He stripped him of his jeans, and turned to leave, when he was suddenly jerked onto the bed.

"Thanks you Cassy. You're nice."

Dean said in a sleepy voice, cuddling up into Castiel's chest.

Castiel was caught by surprise, but as he realized that this position they were in was the sweetest thing he'd ever experienced, his heart started pounding, and he hoped Dean wouldn't notice. A smile tugged at Castiel's lips, and he closed his eyes.

Castiel placed his arm on his shoulder, and soon enough Dean slipped into a deep sleep.

Castiel debated on moving, going back to his own room to avoid waking up in bed with Dean, only to remember all they did was cuddle while Dean was drunk, but realized that would be incredibly stupid. He might as well enjoy this moment why it lasted.

~.~.~.~

After an awkward wake-up call, which Castiel had anticipated, but didn't really care about, they both dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

They both had a pep in their step, proud of themselves for getting away with their indigenous act the night before.

Sam, Mary and John had already taken their seats, and started eating their wonderfully prepared meals.

"Good morning boys!"

Mary gleamed at the two of them.

Dean winced at the light seeping in through the windows, traces of a hangover starting to show. But luckily, he was able to hide it well.

"I'll just go get your plates!"

Mary rose from her seat, as did Sam, finishing his breakfast.

"Have to study, thanks mom!"

He called to her in the kitchen.

As Dean and Castiel sat down, John leaned in and started to whisper.

"You boys have fun last night?"

He said, knowingly, coming on strong with the whole _I have power over you _attitude.

Both of the teenagers went pale.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, please don't blame Cas, we-"

John held a finger to his mouth, motioning for him to hush.

"Look, I'm wiling to let it slide, as long as you don't tell your mother. I know you guys just want a little thrill every once in a while, but next time, leave baby out of it. And the drinking too. Am I crystal clear?"

Dean and Castiel shook their heads vigorously, just as Mary walked in. She glanced at the three of them before handing over their plates.

"What's up with you three? You could cut the tension with a knife."

John jumped in the rescue the fidgeting teenagers.

"Just giving them a little talkin to."

John winked at Dean and Castiel's forced smiles, while Mary, still skeptic, studyed their expressions.

They ate their breakfast's quickly, eager to get away from the awkward situation.

They raced upstairs, and as soon as they shut the door, they started rejoicing. High-fiving each other to their success.

"You think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's because we're so awesome."

Dean said excitedly.

They finished praising each other on their achievement, before settling down and looking into each other's eyes, knowing all too well what else went on last night.

Dean wanted to have that conversation again, except, he wanted a little bit of a different ending this time.

He would get his chance though, he knew he would.

And he knew it would be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was that same Saturday, the day they had gotten away with stealing John's car and getting drunk in the process.

They'd basically spent all day watching classic horror movies like _Nightmare On Elm Street _eating unhealthy snacks and sodas. But Castiel's mind was elsewhere.

He was now sure of how he felt about Dean, and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way. He just had to figure out some way to get Dean to open up to him, which was basically impossible.

But even if it was going to be difficult, he had to try anyways. After dinner he finally got his chance.

He looked over a Dean with his sexiest smile, and deepest eyes, and began with his descent into a dark road there was no promise of coming out of.

"Hey Dean," Castiel began, using his deep voice, which he knew Dean melted at the sound of. "feelin up for some pie?"

Castiel ended with the raising of an eyebrow, using the same words Dean did only a few weeks ago.

Dean was at a loss for words, thinking about how amazing Castiel looked in that moment, not to mention the depth of his voice. It gave him cold chills, even though he'd been sweating for the past hour.

"Uh, yeah, sure Cas. Let me just… get my uh… my…"

Dean mentally slapped himself for stammering so much. Castiel thought it was adorable.

"…shoes?"

Castiel helped with a chuckle, but Dean was already halfway upstairs when he shouted down to him.

"YEAH! THOSE!"

A sly smile came across Castiel's face. It was already working. A few more tries and Dean would be putty in his hands.

~.~.~.~

"So why'd you wanna come here?"

Dean asked, sitting down with his plate, holding an enormous slice of pie. Same order as every time, cinnamon apple with extra whipped cream. Personally, Castiel enjoyed the extra whipped cream.

"I don't know… seemed… sentimental."

Dean stopped his fork from entering his mouth, disappointing Castiel.

"Um… sentimental?"

Dean asked. Castiel hadn't planned it to go this way, but he supposed his plan would work this way too.

"Well, I figured the first time we actually bonded was in this diner."

Dean wanted to push the subject, he wanted to know more, but he put it aside, deciding it would probably lead to something he didn't want it to. He continued to eat his pie, and Castiel hurried to come up with something else, now that his plan was turning slightly.

"Cas, you never told me your story."

Dean said, changing the subject while keeping eyes on his fork.

This subject was one that Castiel generally avoided. It was tough for him to talk about.

Hearing the silence, Dean looked up to see the pained look on Castiel's face. He immediately regretted the question.

"Oh, shit, Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"

Dean started stammering.

"Enough. It's perfectly fine. I suppose it needed to be told sometime."

Dean sat quietly, giving Castiel the stage.

"My household wasn't the best. I never knew my father. My mother, Eve, was forced to raise my brothers and I. I was the youngest of three. Michael was 14 when I was born, and Rafael was 9. They were awful people, Dean. They didn't appreciate anything my mother did for us. She was in between jobs constantly, usually taking on 2 or 3 at a time. We were living in old apartment, shacks, and when things got really bad, shady motels. Michael's father leaving had scarred him dreadfully, and we didn't have the money for therapy or medication, so he spiraled. When I was four, he moved out. Disappeared. No one knew where he went for four whole years. We learned later, when I was 6 to be exact, that he'd been found dead on the side of the ride from overdose. It killed my mother. She was so depressed, and Rafael ended up being my core provider. One day when I was eight, I was called down to the office at school to be told that there was a house fire… my house. Everyone inside was killed. That happened to be the day my mother had taken off, to take car of Rafael that was home sick. I've been in an orphanage ever since, in and out of foster homes."

Castiel looked down at his hands, finishing his speech, nervous of what Dean had to say. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him.

He looked up to see that Dean had left his seat across the table to come sit next to Castiel in attempt to comfort his friend.

"Look Cas, it goes without saying that I'm sorry, but I know you've heard that a thousand times. I don't know what I would do if I lost Sammy. That kid is my world. Killing Adam already-"

Castiel looked up at Dean very worryingly. Dean realized he hadn't yet told Castiel about that.

"Um… last year. I had a younger brother, Adam. He was three, and we were swimming at a friend's pool while we were house-sitting. I went inside to get something to drink while I was supposed to be watching him, when I came outside…" Dean trailed off, leaving Castiel to figure put the rest. "I've always blamed myself. I mean, it's obvious that it's my fault."

Castiel reached for Dean's hand and squeezed.

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for this. You can't carry that burden with you for the rest of your life. It will literally kill you. You have to accept what happened, and move on. It's not healthy for you to keep those things bottled up inside like that."

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, and couldn't help but feel at home inside them. They comforted him, made him forget everything shitty in his life.

There wasn't anymore denying his feelings for Castiel. He did what his gut told him and leaned in, his lips meeting Castiel's with a spark, just like in his dream.

He was beside himself with happiness, as was Castiel. Finally their true feelings were out in the open, and Castiel was glad they could move on, still keeping his lips locked with Dean's.

They heard the sound of the ringing bell, indicating a new costumer, but neither cared. They were in a different world with each other.

"…Castiel?"

At first the tone was soft, but by the end of his name, the realization had struck the stranger, and the familiar voice raised a few octanes.

Castiel looked up, startled, to see a very furious Mr. Crowley staring back, fists clenched. Castiel was completely dumbstruck.

Thoughts started to race through his mind. What is he going to do? What happens when a foster child is found having relationships with the family.

"What the hell? Jesus, Castiel, do you do this every time you go somewhere?"

Castiel was still slack-jawed, unable to answer Crowley. Dean sat quietly, seeing where this event was to go.

Crowley stormed over to where they were sitting, yanking Castiel out of his seat before storming out with him in tow.

"HEY! WAIT, I can explain, it's my fault!"

Dean shouted after them, but it was no good. Crowley was dead set on his intentions. Castiel looked back at Dean, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Castiel said, almost too quietly for Dean to hear, his voice cracking on the last word.

Dean watched them walk out of the doors, and go to where Crowley had parked. He violently ripped the door open, and threw Castiel inside. Moments later he was peeling out of the parking lot, headed for Dean's house.

Dean stood still, processing what had just happened. He sat back down at his booth.

It seemed like hours has passed by, when he finally stood up to leave. He muttered one more thing in anger before walking out the door to face what was ahead of him.

"I hope you're apple pie is freakin worth it."

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write :( I hated doing that to my babies! lol :) The last part was a wee bit cheesy, but I watched the Scarecrow episode today and it was fresh on my mind ^-^ **

**Thanks for being patient with my fickle uploading habits. Busy life of a teenager! **

**I would enjoy some reviews as well, please and thank you c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't been diligent on my updating! Certain things have got in the way . **

**Besides that, here's to another chapter! Whoo! I think this is were I really have to start getting creative, so I'm definitely up for the challenge!**

**Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Dean sat on his bed, the radio playing in the background. He thought about the events that had just occurred, over and over again, twiddling his thumbs.

When he got home, a very conflicted John and Mary Winchester were sitting at the kitchen table. He figured he was going to get a big speech when he came home, Of course, after a few hours of wandering the streets. Instead, he just got a few confused sentences.

It's not like he did anything bad. They couldn't ground him doing something so… normal. John was never homophobic, but he never wanted his son to be one, either.

Both of his parents loved him though, and would support him no matter what.

It wasn't his parents he was particularly worried about at that moment, though.

He heard the first few riffs of _Too Fast For Love_ come on the radio. Castiel's favorite. He stormed across the room to shut the radio off.

His heart ached. He wished he'd never leaned into that kiss. If he'd only taken it a little slower. He felt as if a part of him was missing, and Castiel was that piece that was gone.

He could only hope for a miracle.

~.~.~.~

_**Seven Years Later**_

Dean tightened the nut on the carburetor of the 1999 Mazda Miata. He shut the hood, finishing up for the day.

"I'M CLOCKIN' OUT BOBBY!"

Dean yelled into the office inside, wiping the grease off of his hands with a dirty rag, tossing it aside.

"Alright, tell Ellen I said she's a pain in the ass for me, willya?"

Bobby yelled back, face buried in papers.

Dean turned, shut the three large garage doors, turned off the electric flashing sign out front that read,

**Singer's Mechanic**

and flipped the switch to the rest of the garage lights.

He threw his coat over his shoulders and reached for the door handle to his 67' Chevy Impala, passed down from his dad. He sat in the car, in turn putting the key in the ignition, giving it a tug. As he heard the sound of the engine rev, he thought back to that summer night in 1994, with Castiel.

After feeling his heart twinge in sadness, he shook his head, willing the thought to go away, and pulled out of his long-time workplace.

A ten minute drive seems like only ten seconds when there's a lot on your mind, and sure enough, before Dean knew it he was already parked at The Roadhouse.

Dean pushed the door's of the bar open to see Jo, flashing her engagement ring from behind the bar to a disappointed looking man on the other side of the counter.

"You must love all these rednecks hitting on you all day, huh?"

Dean asked Jo loudly, pulling a barstool up to the bar.

"Only when my fiancé's not around."

Jo smiled back, leaning in before planting a long, well deserved kiss on Dean's tired lips.

"So how was work today?"

She asked him, looking back at the glass she was polishing with a rag.

"Fine."

Dean answered bluntly.

Jo looked back up at him, concern in her eyes.

"It's good for you to get your mind off Sam going away to college for a while. I know how hard it is for you to just let him go like that, after you've been raising him for the past four years. Ever since your parents died, that kid has been your life. Hell, he was your life even before that. I know you want to act like the tough guy and not tell me about this stuff, but I know you, Dean."

Dean looked up at Jo. Even though he wanted to pretend everything was okay, he knew that it wasn't, and he was thankful that he had such an amazing woman to help him with that.

It has been 2 months since the proposal. It was that weird, "I've known them since high school but we never talked till now" kind of thing.

Even though she meant everything to him, he knew that there was something still missing in his heart.

He never talked to Castiel after that day at the diner. He didn't know who to talk to, to reach him, especially since he was always moving around.

At first it was extremely difficult getting over what had happened, but over time it got easier. He still thought about him from time to time, maybe more often then he should, but he missed him.

And he always wondered if Castiel missed him too.

He'd told Jo about Castiel. He told her that there would always be a place in his heart for him, and she understood.

He took another sip of his beer, hoping to drown his problems, which never worked, he learned.

He watched Jo, run around on the inside of the bar and wait on different men, goggling at her. Dean had gotten used to that kind of crap though.

Just as he chugged down the last of his beer and went to raise his hand to flag her down, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

He turned around to face the stranger, and when he did, he went cold. He felt the color drain from his face as he looked up at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"…Cas?"

Dean stammered, quietly, barely able to get the words out.

Castiel looked down at him with a smirk, and mustered up the deepest voice he possibly could.

"Hello, Dean."

* * *

**Intense.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Dean stared up at Castiel, disbelief flooding his thoughts.

"Cas… what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Castiel seemed calm as ever, while Dean was having a small conniption.

"Sam."

Castiel answered simply, as if it was the obvious answer, and Dean shouldn't have even asked.

Dean's expression didn't change. He continued to stare at Castiel, jaw agape. His beauty was astounding. He was so glad to see Castiel standing in front of him again.

"I'm here to see you, Dean. I was wondering if we could possibly meet up sometime. For dinner, maybe?"

All Dean could conjure up was a small nod.

"Great, I'll meet you at T.G.I. Friday's tomorrow night at 6."

Castiel said seamlessly, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder once more before turning to walk out of the bar.

~.~.~.~

Castiel pushed open the doors of the bar, feeling the cool night air fill his lungs as he took a huge breath, followed by a sigh of relief.

It had taken him all the courage he had to come back to Lawrence to find Dean and meet up with him. Since the night Crowley ripped his heart out, things had been different. It left him feeling incomplete and all alone.

Now that he was a grown man, still feeling his heart beat for someone else, he decided to face his fear and try for the happiness he longed for.

Sleeping that night was impossible for Castiel. He couldn't stop thinking about the day ahead of him. Unable to keep his eyes closed, he flipped the light and radio on, grabbing his book on the bedside table.

The soft glow of the motel light shone through the drapes on the windows of the motel room. He was wary about staying in a motel, thinking it would bring back horrible memories of his childhood, but so far he'd gotten by with minimal emotional scarring.

As he read his book absent-mindedly, he heard _Hot For Teacher _start to play on the radio. He laid his book down on his lap, and thought back to the night he spent with Dean in his room. He smiled, thinking of Dean's awful air-drum skills.

His heart fluttered thinking about Dean, when everything was still okay. Castiel remembered he would only be seeing him shortly, and became giddy.

Even though he'd only just picked his book up, he shut it again, turning off the lights so he could fall asleep listening to the song that brought back good memories, with a smile on his face.

~.~.~.~

Dean sat at the table in his apartment, staring at the empty bowl of cereal like a mental patient.

He didn't have the first clue of what was going to happen tonight. He told Jo that he was going out with Castiel, since it was harmless, and if he didn't tell her it would seem suspicious.

What would he say to him? The more he thought about it, the more he thought that he really didn't HAVE anything to say to him.

He was an engaged man, it's not like they could date. Did Castiel even know he was engaged?

Dean sighed and picked up the empty bowl, carrying it to the sink and letting it fall with a clatter.

He opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, reaching for the small bottle of Advil while filling a glass with water. He took the pills and stared ahead into the mirror, taking in his tired features.

Since it was a Saturday and he didn't have to work, he figured he would sit at home and wait for the night, which he knew was a bad idea. If he wasn't doing anything he would think about that night all day, willing the time for him to get ready to come slower.

He sat down on the couch anyway, kicking his feet up after grabbing the remote and a Coke, waiting for the time to come when he had to face something he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

~.~.~.~

"Table for two, please."

Castiel told the hostess quietly.

"Right this way, sir!"

She replied, grabbing the menu's from the side of the front podium and leading him along to the back of the restaurant.

Castiel slid into the booth and observed where he was sitting. He was perfectly positioned to see the door, which he was thankful for.

After telling what the waitress what he wanted to drink, he unrolled his napkin, letting the contents fall to the table, making a loud sound.

He nervously played with whatever was on the table, anxiously awaiting Dean's arrival. He'd managed to keep himself busy today, as to avoid thinking about what was to come at their meeting.

Castiel looked up to see Dean push his way through the doors. His heart skipped a beat, seeing Dean in his usual ensemble, consisting of jeans, work boots, and a v-neck with a army green jacket over it. Oh, and of course the amulet he'd had around his neck since God knows when.

The hostess pointed Dean over to the direction of the table Castiel was sitting at, and they met eyes for a moment, sharing an awkward smile.

Castiel studied Dean as he got closer, looking at his prominent cheek bones, large muscles straining against his shirt, eyes green as ever.

Dean was cute and sexy all at the same time.

"Hey, how's it goin?"

Dean asked, making conversation, as he slid into the seat, similar to Castiel.

"I'm doing fine Dean, and you?"

Castiel answered, using the "proper voice".

"Aw, come on Cas, you know me, you don't have to use the proper polite voice."

Castiel blushed. It had been quite a long time since he'd heard Dean call him Cas, and he didn't realize how much he'd missed it.

Dean nervously played with his hands, thinking of a way to break the silence, when the waitress walked up, breaking the tension.

"Hey guys, my name's Anna, I'll be your waitress this evening, what can I get you guys to drink?"

Dean answered first.

"I'll have a draft Bud Light."

After placing his order, he looked up at Castiel, as if to give him the _go ahead._

"Um, just a sweet tea."

Dean smiled at Castiel's politeness.

Castiel began the small talk.

"When I called Sam, he mentioned he had just left to study law school at Stanford, that's rather large achievement."

Dean smiled, knowing how proud he was of his little brother. Despite the tragedy they'd gone through, he still managed to graduate High School with flying colors and get a full ride to the college of his dreams.

"Yep, that's my boy. He's so happy. He's finally living out his dream, yanno?"

Castiel nodded.

"It doesn't surprise me, he was a very smart kid."

Dean smiled, illuminating his gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh yea, I forgot you had all those nerd talks with him."

Castiel blushed and threw the napkin at Dean, flirtingly.

"Shut up! All you ever did was fill your brain with car and classic rock facts, and look where that got you!" Castiel paused, thinking. "Where exactly did that get you again?"

Castiel asked, laughing at his own stupidity.

"I'm a mechanic now, I'm working over at Bobby's."

Dean shared.

"Oh that's nice. At least you're doing something you like."

Castiel said nicely.

"Which reminds me, what do you do now, Cas? When we were friends you never once mentioned your interests."

Castiel smiled, proudly.

"I'm an artist. Paintings, to be specific. I've had my own gallery already."

Dean was impressed.

"Really? Who founded you?"

Castiel smiled, happy that Dean was taking interest.

"Um, Balthazar, actually. You remember? From Truman?"

Dean thought for a moment before his face lit up in recognition.

"Oh yeah! I remember him! Did you go to college?"

Dean thought the question may have been crossing the line a little, but Castiel didn't seem to mind.

"No, Balthazar had seen my work and got ahold of me. Things just got better from there. What about you, did you study to be a mechanic?"

Dean looked down, somewhat ashamed that he didn't. But then he remembered why he did it.

"Unfortunately, no. Mom and Dad… They died in a house fire when I was 18. I gave up college to raise Sam. I did everything I could for him, and it all paid off. Now he's doing what he's always wanted to. I'm very proud of him."

Dean finished, a bit of a sadness in his tone.

"Dean… I'm so sorry. You're such a good person… you know, to do that for Sam. You must be proud of yourself."

Dean grunted, taking a rather large swig of his beer that had just been placed in front of him

"I see your opinions of alcohol haven't changed with the years."

Castiel said tentatively. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, well when your fiancé owns a bar…"

Dean's sentence trailed off when he caught a glimpse of Castiel's expression, realizing he must not have known Dean was engaged.

Castiel felt heat rise up his throat, and soon thought as if he might be sick. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea that the bar he'd asked Dean out in the day before was owned by his FIANCÉ. It was a kick in the gut.

"You, uh… didn't know, did you?"

Dean asked, questioning whether he should leave or not.

"No, Sam did not mention it."

Dean mentally cursed Sam, before he started taking on the challenge of getting through the new stage of awkwardness their conversation had just reached.

"Yeah. With Jo Harvelle, for about two months now."

Castiel was now on the verge of tears. The knot in his throat was getting bigger and bigger. When he spoke, his voice cracked several times.

"I'm very happy for the two of you. If you'll please excuse me."

In one motion, Castiel rose from the booth and bee-lined straight to the bathroom, fighting back the tears.

He pushed open the bathroom doors, and let his hands rest against the cool granite counter. His knee's were shaking violently, threatening to buckle, sending him to the bathroom floor.

He heard the bathroom doors open behind him, and when he looked up into the mirror, saw the reflection of the handsome, bow-legged man standing in the doorframe.

Castiel couldn't quite explain why he felt the way he did; like his heart had just been ripped out. But he couldn't help but blame himself, somehow. Like, if he'd come earlier, this wouldn't have happened. And if he'd been more desirable, Dean would've found him instead.

"Cas… are you alright?"

Dean asked, putting a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder, though he still didn't answer.

Instead he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face, and took a few deep breaths before he started speaking again.

"My apologizes, Dean. Ever since leaving you, I've felt a part of me is missing, and I thought by coming back here I would find it in you. I must have expected you to come running to me with open arms, but I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

Dean stared at his old friend, his heart slowly breaking. Castiel felt the same way Dean did. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was all so surreal.

Castiel stood back up on his feet, sturdier this time, and faced Dean, their chests inches away.

The only sound they could hear was the faint bumping hum of the music from outside the bathroom, and each other's breathing, which seemed to get faster and faster with each second.

Dean couldn't control his emotions, and slowly began to lean in; knowing what he was about to do could potentially ruin a lot of things.

But before he could finish his thought, they both heard the sound of the door creak open, and were cut off, leaning apart from each other again, as the person, glancing at the two of them standing there, made his way into the bathroom.

Castiel stared at Dean, unsure of what to do. Dean couldn't handle looking at Castiel any longer, being so close to him. He turned and made his way for the door.

"Dean, wait!"

Castiel called after him, but Dean couldn't turn back now, not with this mind-set. He stormed into the damp night, and flung himself into the car, shaky hands reaching for his phone and pressing the speed dial.

Dean almost hung up after the first few rings, but just as he took the phone away from his ear, Dean heard the deep voice on the other end.

"Dean?"

Sam said with a gravelly voice, waking up from a nap he didn't intend to take while studying.

"Sammy…"

Dean said, voice cracking. That's all Dean had to say, and Sam knew something was wrong.

"What happened Dean? Is it Cas?"

Sam took the silence on the other end as an answer.

"Dean, if you're having… feelings, go talk to Jo about it. It's the best possible thing you can do. You know how much she loves you, she's there for you to fall on."

Dean was thankful for his little brother, who was so much more mature than he was.

"I miss you Sammy."

Dean said simply.

Sam felt bad for leaving Dean, even though he had Jo, Sam knew Dean didn't want the only family he had left to go.

"I miss you too, Dean. But remember that you've always wanted the best for me, and this _is _the best. It'll be worth it."

Dean couldn't handle talking to Sam anymore. It just reminded him of how much he missed him while he was at Stanford.

Dean clicked the off button, and Sam smiled at the dial tone on his end. Typical Dean.

Dean would do anything Sam told him to, so he hesitatingly started the car, and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot, and made his way to Jo's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my faithful readers ^-^**

**This chapter tends to get a little detailed ;) J****ust a warning!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Dean kept a straight face all through the ride to Jo's apartment. He didn't even reach to turn the radio on, which rarely aver happens.

His mind was just in a completely different place.

The Impala pulled up to the curb, across the street from the apartments. Dean half-hoped that when he looked up in Jo's apartment window, there wouldn't be a light on. That way he would have an excuse to just turn around and go home.

He felt sick, sitting the Impala, willing himself to do what Sam told him to.

Dean finally found his strength, and after taking a swig of the whiskey out of the flask he always kept in the car, also passed down from John, opened the creaky door and stepped out onto the damp asphalt.

The cool air felt good on Dean's face, and the nausea started to disappear. With each step, he was regaining his confidence, and by the time he was outside Jo's door, he was ready for her embrace.

Dean knocked on the large cherry wood door a few times. There was a moment of silence, then he heard the shuffling, coming from the back room into the entrance.

She opened the door, wearing only a shirt and underwear, hair in a mess.

Jo's eyes widened when she saw Dean, and he saw something flashed through her eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it.

She managed to compose herself for the most part, but it was obvious there was still something on her mind. She looked down at herself, realizing that this wasn't the proper way to open the door.

"Oh, um… sorry, I was sleeping."

Dean was skeptical, but waved it off.

"At 7 p.m.? Look whatever," Dean pushed inside, though Jo was a little hesitant about letting him in. "we need to talk."

Jo looked to the floor, then her eyes flicked to the back room, before returning their gaze to the floor.

"Yeah… De-"

Jo tried, but Dean cut her off, wanting to vent to her.

"You know I had dinner with Castiel tonight? Well… I'm not sure what exactly it is I'm feeling but… I don't know. Sammy said I should talk to you, so… here I am."

Dean looked down at his feet, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he was venting to his fiancé instead of drinking his problems away like a real man would.

After a few seconds, Den noticed he wasn't getting a reply. When he looked up, Jo was beginning to cry. Dean's eyebrows knit in confusion as he lifted her chin.

"Hey, it's okay… it's not that big of a deal, really, I just-"

He was cut off by the sound of banging coming from the back room. Dean looked into Jo's eyes, and the thing he saw in her eyes earlier came back.

It was guilt.

Dean started to make his way into the hall that lead to her bedroom, anger and worry bubbling inside him. Just as he was about to walk into the room, a figure stepped into the doorway, wearing only a sheet wrapped around his midsection.

"DEAN! What are you doing here, man?"

But the way he said it, it wasn't in surprise, it was like HE was supposed to be there, and Dean wasn't.

Typical Ash.

Tears welled up into Dean's eyes as he turned back around to face Jo.

"You… you've been cheating on me?"

Dean said softly. Jo just kept her eyes to the floor.

"How long?"

He asked, not sure why that was the only thing he wanted to know, he just did.

"Since right after the engagement."

Jo said, so softly you could barely hear.

"I… can't believe you would this to me… You little whore!"

Dean felt his anger rising, and knew it was only a matter of time before his temper would get the best of him.

"Hey man, there's no need for name calling here."

He heard Ash say from behind him. Dean was glad he hadn't controlled his anger yet, this way he could take it out on Ash.

He turned around in one smooth motion, and pinned Ash up against the wall by his neck. Dean was shaking with anger as he tried to find the right words to say to Ash… but he couldn't think of anything.

Instead, Dean dropped Ash back to the floor and bolted out of the door. He sprinted all the way back to the car, slamming the door shut.

He sat in silence, trying to figure what to do. He violently banged on the steering wheel to release his anger.

The Impala was quickly hurling down the road, toward the only motel in town; where Castiel had to be staying. He got the room number from the front desk, and was soon running towards the room, needing to be needed. By someone. By anyone.

He banged on the door with great force, eyes starting to blur with tears. He blinked them away, wanting to seem composed.

Castiel opened the door to find Dean standing there, knee's weak, and face pale. He didn't even say anything to Dean, just took him in his arms and led him to the bed to sit down.

After sitting Dean down, Castiel quickly fetched a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

Castiel handed Dean the bottle and sat down on the squeaky mattress next to him.

"Dean…"

Castiel began, trying to get him to spill.

"Jo, she… she's been cheating…"

He could barley get the last word out. He felt his world was crashing around him. Castiel lifted Dean's chin, so he could look into his eyes, similar to what Dean had just done to Jo.

When Dean saw the blue sparkle in Castiel's eyes, he immediately began to feel better.

Dean lurched forward, latching onto Castiel's soft lips, longing for just a touch. Castiel was caught off guard at first, but very quickly began to kiss back.

It was slow, desperate, at first, but it got passionate quick. They both fell onto the bed, Dean falling on top of Castiel, fixing his leg to be positioned in between Castiel's.

Dean drug his knee up, creating friction in Castiel's groin, making him moan quietly. Hearing that made Dean's cock begin to come to life.

Castiel reached down and began to palm the slowly hardening cock under Dean's tight jeans. Dean started to moan, loving the must needed attention he was getting from someone he loved.

By now, Castiel had flipped Dean over, so the he could position himself on top. He began to fumble around with Dean's belt, just wanting his pants off, to be closer to him.

Dean noticed the intentions and helped him, taking Castiel's off as well. Somewhere in between getting each other's shirts off of each other. The only thing in between them now was the thin layer of cotton boxers.

Castiel separated himself from Dean and gave him a seductive smile, beginning his descent on Dean.

Dean closed his eyes, suddenly feeling Castiel's damp mouth on his throbbing cock through the boxer's.

"More…"

Dean moaned, but he had a feeling Castiel had his own intentions that he planned to stick to. It was hard for Castiel to keep from going straight at it, trying to keep things slow.

But he couldn't handle it anymore. He slowly pulled the waistband down over the large cock, making Dean moan once more.

Castiel lapped the pre-come off of the tip of Dean's leaking cock, before putting his whole mouth around it, and gently sucking.

Dean couldn't help but think of how good Castiel was at making him feel important. It felt so good to have someone touch him like that, to make him feel like he meant something.

Dean felt himself start to come undone. Soon, Castiel was pulling Dean out of his mouth, licking the remains of Dean off of his lips.

Castiel wanted it too, but he knew Dean had gone through a tough time that day, and decided it was enough for the night. Dean tried to protest, saying he owed him, but Castiel wouldn't allow it.

Castiel insisted they crawl under the covers together and watch MTV till they both fell asleep, with smiles on both of their faces, tucked in with the one they loved. Dean couldn't protest.

~.~.~.~

Dean woke up the next morning, flinching at the bright sun shining in through the window. He panicked a little, not remembering where he was, but was pleasantly surprised when he looked down to see Castiel, still sleeping peacefully under his arm.

Dean smiled, happy with himself. Then he started to recall the night before, and all that had happened. He'd only come to Castiel for comfort, and he got it, but he felt that he disrespected Castiel.

He couldn't stay there any longer.

He slowly pulled his arm away, careful not to wake Castiel. Dean slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, throwing on his clothes that had been strewn across the floor.

He almost felt bad for leaving Castiel like this, but knew he had to get the hell outta Dodge, and forget about the whole thing.

Dean opened the door, taking one last look at what was before him, at what he was leaving behind. With a sigh, he shut the motel door, got in the car, and drove away.

* * *

**First time writing something so intimate, so my apologies if it wasn't the best! I don't tend to like it when authors drag out the sex scenes, so i tried to keep it brief.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. I am so sorry. It's been way too long and I shouldn't have gone that long without writing. Very unprofessional of me. We'll just say it was building suspense ;)**

**I was actually quite nervous about writing this chapter for some reason, I didn't think I would be able to portray it correctly, but I think it turned out pretty decent. Unfortunately it's another short one, though. :c Probably because i was watching Karla at the same time... VERY distracting. ( True Minions understand ;) but if you don't know what it is, I STRONGLY suggest watching it. It's on Netflix. )**

**But with out further adieu, here is yet another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Castiel sat at Balthazar's table, staring at the wet ring that the condensation on the water glass filled with rum and coke just left.

"Cas, will you stop staring at the damn table before I drag your ass to the mental hospital?"

Balthazar asked, trying to cheer Castiel up, though he didn't respond. Just like he hadn't been since that night.

Castiel woke up the next morning to find the space next to him still warm… but empty, all the same.

Ignoring the sound of his breaking heart, Castiel had immediately reached for his phone, clicking on Dean's name, heart pounding as the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

He finally got Dean's voicemail, but when he heard the beep, he couldn't find his voice to leave the message.

Castiel leaped out of his bed, throwing on the clothes that had been discarded the night before, all the while dialing Dean, over and over again, until he gave up, throwing his phone into the passenger seat of his car, and starting the engine.

Castiel drove like a speed demon to Dean's apartment, having gotten the address from Sam on the way over there.

As he drove, every emotion, every worst possible thought was going through his mind. What if he'd done something wrong? Maybe Dean wasn't ditching him, he was just out for coffee.

As all these thoughts crossed Castiel's mind, he felt tears welling up in his gorgeous blue eyes. But he willed them to go away, thinking that everything was going to be alright, though he knew deep down he was wrong

When Dean wasn't at his apartment, Castiel went back to his motel and plotted his next move. He figured he'd wait one more day, then take a more immediate actions.

After painfully doing so, Castiel waited yet another day. It was torture. He thought he'd finally got what he wanted. The one he loved. The one that changed his life.

Dean.

And trying to accept that maybe it was over, was too much.

Castiel decided that he would call Balthazar and ask him to come down. Balthazar was really his only friend, and the only one that wouldn't mind coming to Lawrence, seeing as he spent a bit of time here as a kid.

He was now staying at Balthazar's mother's house, trying to figure out what to do. It'd been 6 days since their night together, and he'd been calling and knocking everyday, still with no response.

Castiel only had one other option, and picked up the phone.

"Cas?"

A sleepy voice asked.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Sam, it's not. Dean, and I, we… he won't… Sam, I don't know where Dean is. He won't speak to me."

Castiel said, his heart aching.

"It's okay Cas, I'll give him a call, hang on."

Sam went to hang up, but stopped, hearing Castiel call for him.

"Wait… this isn't about not knowing where he is… it's about not knowing what to do. After finding out about Jo-"

"Finding out about Jo? What are you talking about?"

Castiel could hear the concern rising in Sam's voice.

"You mean… you haven't spoken to him this past week either?"

Castiel took the silence as his queue.

"He went to Jo's and caught her having an affair…"

Sam stayed silent, so Castiel went on.

"He came to the motel I was staying at, and we… had an intimate interaction. The next morning he wasn't anywhere to be found. I haven't heard from him since."

Even though Sam was mainly concerned about the whereabouts of his brother, knowing him and his drinking habits all too well, but he also knew Castiel needed him right now.

"Castiel, you know Dean as well as I do, he's a stubborn sunuvabitch, when he doesn't want to be bothered, he won't be. Maybe he just needs some time, adjusting to his feelings. After a blow like that from Jo, he was just looking for a little attention, he wasn't thinking. Now is his time to think. He can't stay in the dark forever, he has to go home sometime. I'm sure he's just staying at Bobby's or something."

Sam could tell that his talk with Castiel wasn't making him feel much better, and Castiel stayed silent, so Sam tried again.

"Look, Cas, don't think to hard about it. Just do what your heart tells you to do, that's always the best way to take care of it."

After a few more moments of silence, Sam heard the click of the phone on the other end. Castiel was never a professional with good-byes, so Sam didn't mind it much. He smirked to himself then navigated through his contacts to call Bobby.

Castiel stared at his phone a little while, debating on whether he should actually do what he was thinking of doing.

He looked over at Balthazar's slightly confused look before grabbing his jacket and keys, and heading for the door. Balthazar stood, half tempted to go after him.

"CAS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU OFF TO?"

Castiel almost turned back, thinking that he was going to regret his decision, but decided against it, knowing he had to have the courage.

"The Diner."

~.~.~.~

Dean watched the TV flicker in the dark of Bobby's study, taking a sip of the drink he'd been nursing for the past hour.

He'd asked Bobby not to tell anyone where he was, even if it meant lying to Sam. It was really the only place he could get away without having to take off from work.

He heard Bobby walk in, but was too tired to look up. He felt Bobby staring at him, but quite frankly, he didn't give a damn.

"Good God, boy, will you get up off your ass and go do something? You look… well, just plain sad."

Dean couldn't disagree with him, he needed to go somewhere. But the place he would usually go when he felt like this, was owned by his… well actually, he had no idea what they were. Just like Castiel, he hadn't spoken to Jo since that night either.

But none-the-less, he couldn't go to The Roadhouse. He did have _somewhere _to go, though. Dean thought of the next best place, picked up his keys, and left, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

He'd thought about what he would say to Castiel, knowing he couldn't stay hidden from him forever, but he couldn't think of a single thing.

Dean knew that what he did wasn't exactly the smartest thing. He mostly acted on instinct. He just felt so alone at the time. Dean didn't actually mean anything he did that night, really.

But he had the feeling that if he got another chance, he really _would _mean it. Never mind what happened, Dean still loved Castiel, he just didn't know how to express it properly.

~.~. ~.~

Castiel sat at the bar of the diner, starin at his half eaten piece of cherry pie, extra whipped cream.

"Another coffee, sir?"

Castiel was startled, and his thoughts withered away. He nodded abruptly as the nice old lady poured him his 4th cup of coffee. He looked back up to the same place he' been staring at for the past however-many-hours he was there.

Where Dean and Castiel shared their first kiss, seven years earlier.

Castiel guessed that was the reason he came to the Diner. It was his most favorite memory, aside from the first time he laid eyes on Dean, but also his most painful memory, when Dean was taken away from him.

The memory was still fresh in Castiel's mind. Every feeling that he had in that moment was returning. All the hurt, betrayal, heartbreak… it was all flooding back.

Castiel wondered what would happen when he finally saw Dean, knowing that it would happen eventually. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard the sound of a bell ringing; the indication of a new costumer.

Castiel looked up at the new-comer, trying to give him something else to focus on. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the bow-legged, brown haired mechanic standing in the entrance, eyes landing on Castiel.

~.~.~.~

Dean's eyes scanned over Castiel quickly. He should've known this would happen. Dean mentally cursed himself for picking this place to go to.

He figured it was way too late to turn back, so he made his way to the empty seat next to the lonely Castiel.

"Hey."

Dean said quietly, the creaking of the stool almost being too loud to hear over.

"Hey…? That's all you have to say to me? You disgust me Dean. How could you just leave me like that?"

Castiel felt the fury rise up. He knew it would only be a few more choice words until he was yelling. People were already starting to glare. Dean gave them all apologetic looks, before turning back to Castiel, lowering his voice.

"Cas, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have left you. What we did was a mistake-"

As soon as the word slipped from Dean's lips, he regretted it. They way he said it sounded so harsh… he hadn't meant for it to be that way.

Tears stung Castiel's eyes as they welled up in hurt. Castiel gave Dean the sharpest look he could, showing him how serious he was.

"Stay away from me, Dean."

Castiel threw down a twenty dollar bill on the bar before he stood to leave, almost knocking over his coffee.

As he was storming away, Castiel felt a hand on his arm.

"DEAN, I told you-"

Castiel choked out, tears finally spilling over his cheeks as he tried to wrestle his arm free. It was no use, Dean was way too strong for him.

"Please, Cas… Come by the apartment tomorrow? Please? I just need to explain myself."

Dean loosened his grip on Castiel, feeling confident that he wasn't going to turn and storm out again. He looked down at his feet and flashed an embarrassed smile.

"I'm just not good with these kinds of things…"

Despite everything, Castiel knew he still had deep feelings for Dean, and he had to at least give him a chance. What else would Castiel do? It wouldn't hurt.

And he knew Dean was trying. Castiel knew Dean wasn't lying when he said this stuff didn't come easy to him. Dean was practically the poster boy for people who don't allow chick-flick moments.

"…Fine," Castiel finally answered. "I'll be there after dinner."

He said simply, before turning to go back to Balthazar's mother's house.

Dean smiled triumphantly to himself, feeling proud. The pride only lasted a few moments though, before the butterflies kicked in. Dean didn't have a clue what he was going to say. But he knew who _would_ know.

Dean slid back into the Impala, not even staying at the Diner to have some pie, picked up his phone, and dialed his only real best friend: his little brother.

* * *

**Sorry if I confused some people there! I had a little hiccup and didn't upload the revised version of the chapter .**

**Any way, I promise not to keep you guys waiting again like that! But this will be ending soon... like, two chapters, soon! But do not fret, I am about to start working on my second fic, and it is going to be VERY risky. I've not seen another author do this, but I'm going to take some chances. I suggest checking it out, cause I guarantee you've never seen anything like it, and i doubt you ever will! It will be similar to this one, in terms of categories (AU, Romance, Destiel) but also VERY different. So be watching out for that!**

**Thanks so much for reading! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY, well I wrote this one a little faster for you guys. Probably have the last chapter up by tomorrow as well :) Then I'll be moving onto my next fic! Super excited about that!**

**Also, I would like to apologize for offending anyone with my Karla comment. I actually enjoy the movie, and did long before I knew Misha asked his fans not to watch it. So yes, I am aware that he asks you not to, but it's a movie, t's made to be watched, and I love to watch Misha act, so I watch it. **

**I loved writing this chapter, I just really felt it, so I have a feeling it's a good one :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Dean stared at the flickering of the TV in his dimly lit apartment living room. Tonight was the night he was going to talk to Castiel, who could quite possibly be the love of his life.

He'd never felt a connection like he has with Castiel. When they're together, Dean can't help but feel his heart is whole. Like anything wrong in his life is dissipated with just one look into Castiel's enormous deep blue eyes.

The shrill ringing of the phone startled him, causing a few drops of the beer he'd been holding to spill. Dean cursed whoever was calling and decided to let it go to voicemail, but the ringing seemed to go on forever, and Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

He darted to the phone so he'd be able to make in time.

"Hello?"

He growled, implying to the other person that he didn't want to be bothered with at the moment.

"Um, Dean…?"

Said the small voice on the other end. As if this day could not be anymore nerve-racking for Dean, Jo had to call him. He sighed and messaged his temples where the headache was starting to form.

"Jesus, what the hell do you want?"

"Dean, we haven't talked in over a week… something has to be done. We have to talk about-"

Dean felt his rage get the best of him, and his fists and jaw clenched at the same time, trying to hold back his obscenities, but he simply couldn't contain them.

"Talk about what Jo? There's nothing to talk about. The wedding's off. I want nothing to do with you."

Dean knew his words where hurtful, but at this point he didn't care much. He just wanted some peace for once. The silence on the other end indicated that Jo was done talking.

"And keep the damn ring."

Dean said exasperatingly, slamming the phone on the hook. He stayed in that position for a few more moments, closing his eyes, trying to think of reasons he shouldn't drink himself to death.

But Dean knew he couldn't, for one reason, and one reason only; Sam.

Thinking about Sam gave Dean a little peace of mind, and he calmed down, his headache slowly easing away.

He opened his eyes to see his small apartment. It looked like a tornado had just made it's way into the window. If Dean was going to try and win Castiel back, having a messy apartment was probably not a very good start.

He walked over to the hall closet to get a vacuum and prepared for the longest few hours of his life. The hours he'd spend thinking of a way to make the love of his life coming running with open arms.

~.~.~.~

Castiel mapped out the Audi emblem on the steering wheel of his car for the thousandth time, not wanting to put the key in the ignition yet. His stomach was tied in knots, anticipating the talk of his lifetime.

He'd spent the drive to Dean's thinking of the possible outcomes of his visit. Even though Castiel was still aggravated with Dean's disappearance a week earlier, he couldn't help but hope they end up making up.

When the car pulled up to the apartment complex, Castiel felt a whole new set of butterflies take off in his stomach. He sat starting at the apartment, thinking he would wake up any minute, at home in his bed, and everything would be a dream.

When Castiel didn't wake in a warm bed, he finally left the safety of his car and walked to the stairs, leading to Dean's apartment.

He stood in front of the door a little while before knocking, stalling himself. Castiel's heart skipped a beat when the door opened to reveal the most handsome man he'd ever seen in his life, standing there in all his glory.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel said, nodding, but still keeping his eyes to the ground. This disappointed Dean. The only thing in the world that could make him feel better, and Castiel was hiding that from him.

"Come on in."

Castiel stepped inside the surprisingly clean smelling apartment, and looked around, impressed with what Dean had for what he does.

"I get the feeling your apartment isn't always in this condition."

Castiel said, not meaning to be humorous, but lifting Dean's spirits anyway.

_If he was THAT mad he wouldn't be teasing me._

Dean thought, hope building.

"Got that right… want a beer?"

Dean asked, grabbing one for himself, though he already knew Castiel's answer, so he grabbed a Coke as well.

"Thank you."

As Castiel reached for the Coke, their fingers briefly brushed together. Dean turned away to try and hide his cheeks that were beginning to glow red. Castiel couldn't help but feel a little nauseous after touching… but a good nauseous.

Dean was starting to feel very uncomfortable, so he finally spoke.

"Okay, let's cut the crap. Castiel… I regret what we did, only because it was disrespectful of me to take advantage of you like that. I was just looking for some kind of attention, and you gave it to me… just not in the way I expected. I should've never left you the morning after and vanished. It was a mistake."

Castiel felt himself growing sad.

"And of you could have it over?"

Castiel asked, accusingly.

"I would've never gone to the motel. I would've called you the next morning and asked you for coffee. Then on a date,"

Dean said, surprising himself at what he was spilling, but he still wasn't done.

"And then eventually, for you to be mine."

Castiel looked up at Dean in awe. He couldn't believe Dean was being so sentimental. It warmed his heart.

"You really mean it, Dean?"

Dean's expression softened, and he took a few steps closer to Castiel. He could feel the heat radiating off Castiel's glowing cheeks.

"With everything I have Castiel. Dammit Cas, I love you. I don't know what I would do if you left me, so please… will you stay?"

Castiel's eyes filled with tears, as a stepped even closer to Dean, lips only inches apart.

"I love you too, Dean. Of course I'll stay."

With that, their lips clashed together in passion, both of their hearts pounding. Dean could feel Castiel smile against his lips, and he snaked his hand up Castiel's back to his neck, holding him closer.

Castiel's hands found Dean's hips, and he pulled him in closer. All he wanted was to be closer to him. Dean could feel his erection begin to grow against Castiel's thigh. That alone made Castiel's cock twitch in response.

Dean rested his hand against Castiel lower back, while his other one was fisted into Castiel's think black hair.

Castiel broke apart from Dean, and Dean's heart dropped, not wanting their contact to end.

"Dean, I don't know…"

Dean could see the fear in Castiel's eyes. The fear that he was going to wake up in an empty bed. Dean felt responsible for Castiel's fears, and had to make it up to him.

"Castiel, I will never leave you again. I promise."

Castiel felt a chill run down his spine, and desire took over, and soon he was back against Dean's embrace.

Dean used the hand on Castiel's lower back to guide him into the back bedroom. Once the door was open, Dean felt himself being thrown backwards onto his bed.

A surprised yelp escaped Dean, not expecting such force. Soon he felt the weight of another man on top of him, and his shirt being lifted up.

"Woah, Cas, I didn't know you could be so… dominant."

Castiel's eyes became slits as he smiled the most seductive smile he could conjure, and Dean couldn't help but think it was the single sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He let Castiel remove all of his clothes, right down the skin, before diving into another heated kiss. Dean was so baffled by the speed of Castiel's actions, he had trouble responding. He fumbled with Castiel's pants, finally getting them off and discarding them onto the floor, followed by his shirt.

Castiel broke the kiss, and Dean whimpered in protest, wanting to be close to Castiel as much as he could. His thoughts were quickly swayed when he felt the hot breath traveling down his torso.

He felt Castiel's warm hand wrap around his throbbing cock, followed by the sensation of hot wetness at the head.

Castiel was quickly sucking and slurping, while Dean was grabbing Castiel's hair, guiding him along.

"Cas, please… don't stop…"

Dean bucked up into Castiel's mouth, and Castiel held his hand against Dean's hip to keep him from thrusting forward.

Castiel continued until he felt Dean's grip tighten on his hair, indicating that he was close to releasing.

"Cas, Oh my GOD."

Castiel felt hot spurts on the back of his throat. He quickly swallowed all of Dean, and raised his hand, wiping his mouth.

Suddenly, Castiel was being flipped in his back. He yelped in response, finding it incredibly sexy.

Dean spread Castiel's legs, grabbing a small bottle of lube from the bed-side table. He quickly applied some to his index finger, and pushed inside of Castiel.

Castiel let out a hiss, getting used to the burn as Dean inserted another finger. Dean made a quick job of opening Castiel, scissoring in and out.

"Dean, please, I need you…"

Castiel panted out desperately. Dean wiped what was left of the lube from his fingers onto his once again throbbing cock.

Dean lined up his erection with Castiel's entrance, and slowly pushed inside, allowing the both of them to adjust to the new feeling. Both of them let out a moan of approval.

"More…"

Castiel whispered out. Dean slowly started moving in deeper, letting it sit to allow some getting used to. He moved back out, before thrusting again. He repeated this over and over, getting faster.

Dean lifted up Castiel's leg and put it over his shoulder, to allow him to go in deeper. Doing so made Castiel moan loudly, and Dean knew he found Castiel's sweet spot.

He adjusted himself to hit it with every thrust, harder and harder each time. Dean reached down to stroke Castiel's leaking cock, giving it much needed attention. Dean jerked him in time with his thrusts, and soon Castiel was calling out Dean's name lustfully.

Dean felt the hot liquid on his abdomen, just as he filled Castiel. Both let out an exhausted moan. Dean slowly pulled out of Castiel and collapsed next to him, sweaty and still panting.

Castiel moved to put his arm around Dean's torso, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Dean could tell by Castiel's hitched breathing that his fear of Dean vanishing is still present.

"Cas, I told you, I'm never going to leave you."

Dean leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Never. I love you, Castiel."

Castiel's eyes shut. He wanted to block out all of his senses, so he could focus on his partner laying next to him.

"I love you too, Dean."

Moments later both of them were fast asleep, smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

**So cute c:**

**Only one more chapter to go! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, welp, here's the final chapter of my first fan fiction story! **

**Before the chapter begins, I will just say, I used some Sabriel, because, here goes, I HATE Jess. I'm not sure why, possibly because she was trying to steal Sam away from us all :( And something about her bothered me... but I digress.**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

~.~.~.~

_**Nearly 3 Years Later**_

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Dean! What on earth are you doing in there? They're going to be here any minute!"

Dean heard Castiel call to him from the kitchen as he stepped out of their bedroom. Dean sneaked up and grabbed Castiel from behind, making him jump with a gasp.

"Dammit, Dean, I told you not to do that!"

Castiel said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up, you know you like it."

Dean replied, turning Castiel around in one swift move to plant a loving kiss on Castiel's full lips.

Castiel moaned and leaned away from Dean.

"Don't do this to me now, we have guests on their way!"

As if on queue, the shrill sound of the doorbell rang through the large house they had moved into since Dean had asked Castiel to be his boyfriend.

They'd been happily living together ever since in the mountains in Colorado. Dean figured he had nothing left for him in Lawrence, after his failed engagement and such. Balthazar moved down there as well so he could continue to be Castiel's manager for his art career, which was going quite well. Well enough for them to be able to afford this beautiful home in the mountains.

Castiel and Dean skipped happily together to the front door, giggling. Dean grabbed the large brass handle to open the door, and when he swung it open, he saw not one but two people. This was unexpected.

Sam smiled at Dean, the kind of smile you give someone you haven't seen in over two years.

"Sammy…"

Dean almost whispered. Soon Sam was bounding toward him, wrapping him up in a brotherly hug.

"Good God, Sam, you look like a moose? What happened to you?"

Sam smiled at Dean's quirkiness, happy to be around It again. He'd been at Stanford way too long. He turned his gaze over to the now very handsome, blue-eyed man standing close to Dean.

"Cas, good to see you man."

Sam held his arms out to give Castiel a similar hug he'd given Dean. Even though they weren't as close, and hasn't seen each other in quite a while, he was Dean's boyfriend, and that meant something to Sam.

When Sam released Castiel from his grip, he turned back to the man that was awkwardly standing in the doorway. He grabbed the stranger by the arm in a comforting manor, then turned back to the couple waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Dean, Castiel, this is Gabriel… my boyfriend."

Sam looked at Dean for his reaction. He'd never told Dean he was gay, or that he had a boyfriend, and was weary of what he would say.

Dean's heart filled with warmth. His little brother found himself someone. He couldn't be more proud.

"We're dorm-mates back at Stanford… that's how we met. Made it official last month."

Dean looked at his brother with softened eyes.

"Congratulations, Sammy. I'm proud of you."

Sam smiled contently. The best thing he could ever have was approval from his older brother.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you guys before about bringing someone, but I didn't think it would be a big deal."

Castiel spoke for the first time, surprising Sam with the depth of his voice.

"Of course not, Sam. We have plenty of room for one more."

Sam smiled at them both thankfully before grabbing the bags that sat on the porch and following Castiel to the guest bedroom where they'd be staying for the next week.

"Dean and I thought it would be nice to take you both out to dinner tonight, to celebrate Sam's visiting."

"That sounds great! What time should we be ready?"

"Maybe around 5:30 or so. The reservation is at 6, and it takes a little time to get down the mountain."

"No problem, we'll be ready."

With that, Castiel turned, walking out of the room to letting two get settled.

Sam turned to his boyfriend, who was unwrapping a candy bar.

"Seriously Gabriel? I was cleaning wrappers off the floor of my car the whole ride over!"

Sam tried to act tough, but couldn't help but smirk at the cute way Gabriel ate, his top lip protruding over the bottom.

"Oh c'mere."

Sam said, scooping Gabriel into his arms and giving him a soft kiss on his lips, tasting a hint of chocolate from the recent bite he'd taken out of the _3 Musketeers _bar.

~.~.~.~

Dean threw his napkin on the plate in front of him, after taking the last bite of the steak he ordered.

"So are you studying law as well, Gabriel?"

Castiel asked, making polite conversation.

"No, I'm actually majoring in mythology. I study Pagan philosophy, mostly their ancient Gods."

Castiel raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Wow, that must be loads of fun!"

Castiel said, envious. Things like this intrigued him, especially since he had taken a liking to angel mythology.

"Did you know the archangel Gabriel was the prophet of David? He appeared to the Virgin Mary and Zechariah, foretelling the births of Jesus and John the Baptist-"

Castiel rambled on until Dean spoke up, interrupting him mid sentence.

"Alright Cas, let his brain take a nerd-talk break."

All of them chuckled at Dean's said "humor", but Castiel lowered his eyes and sunk into his chair.

"Hey, I was only kidding! I know what'll cheer you up."

Dean stated mater-o-factly, making Castiel raise his eyebrows, as if to signal Dean to go on.

"I have a surprise for you."

Castiel sat up in his chair, obviously interested in what Dean was about to do.

"Do either of you know what today is?"

Dean asked, looking back and forth between Castiel and Sam. When neither answered, he rolled his eyes and sighed, speaking again.

"Nine years ago today, I laid eyes on the love of my life for the first time; Castiel."

At first, he was announcing it to everyone at the table, but his attention turned to Castiel, wanting to capture every moment of his reaction.

"Castiel, I haven't been the same since you walked into my life. You changed me. The day Crowley dragged you away from that diner was the day I lost half my heart, and I wouldn't get it back until 7 years later, when you showed up in my fiancés bar in late November. When your blue eyes pierced mine again, I knew you would change my life for the second time, and damned if you didn't. These last few years I've spent with you have been the best of my life, and I don't ever want it to end. So Castiel Novack,"

Dean began, reaching inside his tuxedo jacket to retrieve a small, black velvet box. He heard Sam and Gabriel gasp behind him, but not Castiel. Curious, he looked up, to see a tear roll down Castiel's cheek. He wiped the tear away, and kissed his cheek where it had been.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Castiel looked at the large ring that was placed in the box, and drew a hand to his mouth. Dean took it away, wanting to see all of Castiel's beautiful face.

"Dean…"

Castiel began, choking on his words. Since he couldn't find his voice to answer, he grabbed Dean by his jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss, giving him his answer.

When he pulled back another tear rolled down his cheek. Dean wiped that one away as well, his hand lingering on his new fiancés cheek.

"I love you, Dean."

Castiel whispered softly, making it only loud enough for Dean to hear.

"I love you too, Castiel."

**The End**

* * *

**TA-DA! Hoped all of you enjoyed my little starter story! I had a lot of fun writing it for you guys, and I appreciate all the people that favorites, followed, and reviewed my story, it means a lot to a first time writer to get all the recognition! Please visit my profile and be on the lookout for my new fic that I'll be posting within the next couple of days. **

**Again, thanks so much! **

**Audi nos, Mishamigos!**


End file.
